An Unbreakable Promise
by iTorchic
Summary: When one of his most valuable subordinates gets killed, Roy Mustang finds a way to move on. However when he's in danger without back-up, something mysterious seems to save him everytime. Now he's Furer and a familiar face comes to say goodbye. Oneshot.


**Hello earthlings. I probably shouldn't start a sad/serious story with that, but I'm generally a weird person.**

**So, I've noticed my humor is going to be maxed out soon and rather than put out crappy stuff for '333 ways to get kicked out of HQ' or have a bit of writers block for a part of 'All is One, I am All' (which I currently have X__x) I decided to switch genres for maybe one or two oneshots of the sad variety while my humor regenerates like the crazy killer cross-dressing palm tree of doom, also known as Envy.**

**So, this popped into my head last night while staring at my FMA posters while lying in bed (shut up! I know I'm obsessed but this was my FMA poster that was signed my Travis Willingham and Vic Mignogna! HA! EAT THAT SUCKERS!!!! HEHEHEH…..sorry bout that, moving on!) and I thought of this story! It had very little planning involved and it's just me dipping my creative ladle into the depths of the sad and supernatural well.**

**I hope you enjoy this little one-shot and unlike oneshots I've done in the past: I AM NOT CONTINUING AFTER THIS. THIS IS A PURE ONE-SHOT!**

An Unbreakable Promise

One shot.

That's all it took for my world to crumble around me.

"RIZA!"

My childhood friend, my subordinate, and someone who I'd never thought would leave me.

But it was taken away in an instant by the very thing she had protected my life with dozens of times in the past.

And now she was gone.

_Elizabeth 'Riza' Hawkeye_

_Friend, Daughter, Loyal Worker, Protector_

_You will be dearly missed by all_

_August 3__rd__, 1893 - October 2__nd__, 1922_

"Hey Chief, everyone else is heading out. You coming?" I only stared at the stone and I heard a sigh and felt a hand clamping on my shoulder lightly. "You know we all miss her too Colonel. We're all going to come in to check on you later, okay?"

Silence. Then I felt the hand lift and footsteps became more distant before I finally looked up at the sky again.

"Why does it always have to rain?" I felt the water slowly trickle down my face onto the ground in front of the headstone.

Why do my actions always lead to another bout of rain?

Because I'm trying to take down the leader of this country that's why. And now even Riza is gone? How many more people are going to die before I even reach my goal, and will I even be able to take it?

"Hey Chief, we know you haven't been to work in a week but you know what would happen if she had caught you doing this to yourself." I was a disgrace. Liquor had become my best friend again along with the porcelain god in the bathroom. My apartment was covered in books and dust and I rarely left my bed other than to visit said god and raid my liquor closet for another new friend to add to my little pile on the bedroom floor.

I felt myself smile gently at the memory of Riza standing behind me with a gun nearly pressed up against my head from me slacking off.

"I know." I sighed. I was in the apartment alone, however my subordinates had decided to rally themselves and were standing outside of my door. I stared at the door and could picture the looks on my men's faces. Havoc would have his cigarette hanging off his lip with his head near the door trying to get his voice through; Breda would be standing right behind him whispering words to try and coax me to come out; Falman would have a strict but worried face on while standing behind Fuery who would probably be nervous to even be here.

"Then are you willing to come out?" I sighed again as I slowly raised my hand up to the door however I hesitated and looked back at the living room. At least I hadn't had been so dim-witted to even start collecting materials for………..that. Maes had brought me out of that a long time ago.

My hand shakily clasped the bronze door handle and I turned it and the door opened revealing my subordinates, exactly the way I'd predicted they would be. They are just too predictable sometimes.

"Sir?"

"I'm already guys. It's not like I've killed myself or anything." I said, looking around them tiredly.

"Colonel, may I say something?" I turned to Havoc and nodded. "You look like shit."

"Thanks for the compliment. It's certainly going to cheer me up." I drawled sarcastically. "So, I know you're all here to get me cleaned up so you can drag me to work so go ahead and just start kidnapping me. I won't even put up a fuss." I walked back to my couch and plopped facedown into the leather. Only Havoc had been here before so the others were wary. Only Maes and Riza had been in here of different occasions.

"Come on, we're going out to lunch and that's where we're dragging you." Breda said as he and Havoc lifted me up. It took them a half hour for me to be decent enough to go into polite society and they had actually cleaned a bit of my apartment while Havoc and Falman helped me get ready.

Lunch brought back old times, ones that I may had wished to forget as early as yesterday; but being around my team helped.

They eventually got me back to the office. I still hated paperwork but I felt obligated to finish it, for her sake at least.

The higher ups tried placing a replacement for Hawkeye in the office however they never lasted more than a day. The men would always give them hell and even Fuery helped with ridding the office from unwanted presences. Eventually though, they stopped trying to fill in the space. We still got our work done, even if a beloved member was no longer with us.

A few weeks later the Elric brothers showed up in Central again. Being the person he is, Fullmetal noticed something was up as soon as he slammed his way into the office.

"What's going on Bastard? You haven't made a single jab at my height since I've stepped in this office. What the hell is going on?" He stood there looking at me expectantly and I felt a lump go up into my throat. I……… can't face this now.

I got up out of my chair and headed for the door.

"Bastard! You're going to tell me what is happening here!" He screamed.

"Brother, just calm down."

It's too soon. I won't be able to tell him without my rain cloud returning. I left the room to Fullmetal screaming at me with his brother holding me back.

It was later that day that I got a mission from the Furer to infiltrate a terrorist group's base. I had to go alone and that was what worried me. I didn't return to the office that day, however I was walking the streets undercover in the slums of Central. There was an odd feeling of someone following me, however it only made me calmer than worried. I looked around, and seeing nothing, I continued.

An hour later, I found myself cornered by 5 terrorists that were left of the group there. My only pair of gloves, since I forgot to bring a spare pair, had torn so they were useless unless I had enough time to fix them with a small transmutation circle, which I didn't. Not to mention the terrorists all had guns. Joy. I just needed a distraction….

I shivered as the room's temperature dropped and I saw a flash of silver from the doorway. There were 5 gunshots and the terrorists dropped to the floor, dead. There was no one else in the room and I checked the bodies for the wounds. There were no bullets. Just open wounds that looked like they had been struck by bullets. I looked back to the doorway hesitantly and it was completely empty and the temperature had risen again and the room smelt of blood and death.

I never mentioned the mysterious deaths of the terrorists who had cornered me, I still felt grateful I was alive. However, I began to question what exactly happened that day over the years as it happened again. It be when I was cornered and I had no backup on me and that was rare and in between. The temperature would always drop, the flash of silver, the gun shots, then the enemy would drop dead with the mysterious wounds. No one else questioned it either. It was always 'His backup showed up and saved his ass'. I was starting to wonder if that was true as well.

I began to make my way up the ranks over the years: brigadier general, lieutenant general, then a full general. Edward had learned of what happened to Hawkeye and we kept quiet and polite for about a month before we had resumed our usual quarrels. Now Fullmetal had taken down the homunculi, including Furer Bradley, a homunculus known as Pride, with my help as long as my team. However instead of killing them off right away, Fullmetal used them reluctantly as philosopher's stones to restore his brother and Alphonse convinced him to get his arm and leg back as well. They had moved back to Riesembool, however I knew Edward would be back……..as soon as his vacation time was up that is.

With the nation without a leader, people were chosen as candidates to become the next Furer. However, one person was able to take the position: me. I had been chosen as a candidate and after testing and many political debates, I had won the right to the presidency fairly and without bloodshed except for getting rid of Bradley but that had been a necessary evil to get rid of.

And things became peaceful…………

Now it was a year after I had been declared president and three years since Riza died. I visited the grave regularly in the Central cemetery along with Maes. I would talk to both about how the dream had finally come true and that I was truly sorry they couldn't see it for themselves.

"Hey Furer Bastard, it's 7 and I'm going home!" Fullmetal had peaked his head in the large door and I smirked. He had grown a lot ever since he go his limbs back.

"Fine kid, you can go home." I replied and he bristled.

"I'm not a kid! I'm 20 you bastard Furer with a god-complex!" He slammed the door and I could easily hear him stomp off and I let out a chuckle. Same old Edward indeed.

I decided to finish up the last of the paperwork on my desk before heading home as well. I suspected everyone else had left by now. It was when I finally finished signing the last form when I felt the temperature drop as it had so many times before. However it was odd since I was the only one in the room.

I lifted my eyes and my pen dropped out of my hand as I stared at what was in front of me.

A ghostly form of Riza Hawkeye sternly saluting me, however a small smile was on her face.

"First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye reporting you Excellency sir." It couldn't be….but, all of those times in the past…

"At ease Lieutenant." I stammered and her arm dropped and she smiled at me.

"I have come to congratulate you sir, on finally reaching your goal." she said softly and I got up out of my chair. It just couldn't be happening, but I just knew it had to be real.

"I wouldn't have made it without a lot of help. May I ask who saved me all of those times when I was without backup Lieutenant?"

She smiled, "You were never without backup sir. I promised you I would watch you back until you reached the top and you've finally made it. I'm so proud of you Roy." I reached up to brush a bang out of her face. It wasn't solid, but her presence seemed cozily warm in the now freezing room.

"Thank you Riza." I whispered and I knew there was finally a closure on our own journey. Something I had reached for with her help, Maes, and my team had become a reality and she was there to see it.

"Sir, if I may ask: I would like to ask for my dismissal from my current service. I believe my mission is now being taken care of people who would help you far more than I could now." I closed my eyes and took in the illuminating warmth coming from her presence and I opened my eyes slowly.

"Riza Hawkeye, I accept your terms of resignation. It has been a pleasure knowing you." I said barely over a whisper and she gave me a warm but determined smile.

"Thank you…..Roy Mustang…."

And she disappeared for the last time and the rain drizzled again however, I didn't feel useless at all; because after a rainstorm, things are always more beautiful once it passes.

**I hope that didn't suck too much! I had this random idea and I wanted to try it. Plus, I needed to take a small break from humor! Well, I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot even I personally think it sucked. Oh well! Please, give me your feedback! I need to know what you think of this!**


End file.
